


Horns

by SinScrivener



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Team Aqua (Pokemon), Team Magma (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: I REMEMBER reading somewhere before that Team Magma's titular Groudon horn hoodies held GAS of some kind (poison I think) that was used to deter people and Pok'emon and or help set fires better (I CAN'T REMEMBER)But I DO REMEMBER SEEING IT SOMEWHERESo Matt gets to see it first hand and meet the creator of them
Relationships: Homura | Tabitha/Ushio | Matt
Kudos: 5





	Horns

They weren't tucked in their nice warm bed within the mountain based hideout of Team Magma!

They weren't dressed for this weather either!

Team Magma DID have their thick sweater vests but that's what those were, VESTS!

The thermal sweater beneath this did NOTHING to combat this biting chill Tabitha felt as they slowly uncurled from their spot in the cabin to poke at the meager flames in the fireplace their larger body seemed to practically lay upon.

Another form poked their head out from the only blanket they seemed to have between them and a males voice spoke out with a muffled shivered, "Th...ink Caramel c..c...could set us a...a.. good'ol flame… Tabby?"

Tabitha looked back at the Aqua Admin, clad in NOTHING but a torn up swimsuit and bit back their natural angry snarled response and instead came back with a softer huffed, "She's g...given us w..w..what she could.."

"Sorry li...little man, and… Caramel too.." Matt apologized before getting up and off what was supposed to be a bed stationed upon the cold wooden floor and approached Tabitha who sat staring at the flames with lidded orbs.

"Brute, I have t...the vest, keep the blan..blanket!" They snapped when Matt held them close, enveloping their larger form into his muscular side.

"Body heat sharing is body heat caring~" He quoted from no one but himself and beamed at his own comment. Tabatha themself rolled their lidded orbs before asking almost at random, voice serious, "Then before we get snuggly, Brute, can you do me a HUGE favor?"

"HELL YA LITTLE MAN!" Matt belted and with a motion to get as far back as possible, he watched in awe as Tabitha took the hoodie from their body, the horns of gold once thought to be just for show now being unscrewed.

"Hold your breath until I say it's okay, understand me? I MEAN IT!"

Matt nodded swiftly.

Tabitha held up three fingers.

Two.

One.

At one, Matt heard them take a breath in, he did the same, but nearly gasped as in a blinding show, unknown to any Aqua, a hissing released from one of the horns from Tabitha's hoodie and upon contact with the fire, ignited with a FLARE!

Held over their body like a matador held his flag for a bull, the flames did nothing to the round Admin, and like a show tamer, Tabitha flicked the vest and fed the flames back inside the fireplace where it settled into a roaring heat. 

The next thing Matt heard was Tabitha say, seeing their burning ruby orbs turned his way, "You can breathe now, ya big Brute~"

And that he did!

"That was AMAZING!"

It was a much hotter heat, one as to which was why Tabitha sat and studied before deciding it would be safe to execute. So much so as Matt came closer, he too, like Tabitha was now, removed the warm article of his own from his body and placed it aside, voice still in awe.

"An old Team Magma secret."

"That's like super cool, super awesome, super scary-"

Tabitha snickered almost sweetly at Matt's pureness. 

His complete awe inspired wonder of an old secret!

"A method once used dare I say to either escape something or REMOVE something in our way!"

Those ruby orbs BURNED as Tabitha breathed over their larger shoulder to the now silent Matt, "I alone now hold the horns with this secret within them! Courtney herself hasn't any inside hers."

"Can..I have a look little Makuhita man?"

For a second, Tabitha had the cold thought of, 'He'll see how it's done and make his own', when it came to mind that-It was already that simple!

Sweet innocent MATT could figure out the formula!

"Just do NOT remove this horn from its placement!"

Matt gingerly held the Team Magma hoodie/jacket vest and stared admiringly at it.

"Thanks for not using it on me that day, Tabby~"

"AYHAYA?!"

"You said how you've used it to REMOVE things right? Well, I was a THING-"

"I… I could ne..ever.."

Was their spirals of rage so often and strong Matt figured they'd do THAT to him?

Time to be truthful, completely truthful!

If Matt thought they, Tabitha would use those horns upon HIM then it wasn't worth being strong and tough sounding!

"There IS a reason I alone hold these horns, Matt.."

He looked up, sapphire eyes shining. Tabitha felt their heart squirm at his happy face-Eww, affection~ And said, "Back before we had much of Magma to our names but Earth, we needed fuel to keep any flame we had going! What better way then a gas?"

"You made them, didn't you, Tabby Tabby?"

Tabitha stuck their small nose up in the air and sniffed proudly, "Who else but me, Brute?"

"I didn't get to become Lead Admin for nothing~"

"Flames save lives! Keep you warm, feed you, protect you!"

"I figured a sturdy piece of metal, maybe Gold or Iron would fit my idea! Then came Leader Maxie's desire for awakening Groudon and the horns came to me!"

"Only oversight was young children are stupid with such things and thus I swiftly rendered all hoodie horns below Admin level nubs and useless!"

"To be in the hands of the young Grunts was a BIG mistake whilst Leader Maxie himself never had his own BUT he does know about the secret of myself still possessing the last horns that hold the gas."

"Courtney has an empty version that will never fill and the rest have long been destroyed for safety reasons-I would rather that be then have the whole of Team Magma's Grunts hurt by the hoodies."

"So it's your way of saying, 'I'm a big scary Tabby Cat, stay away, pfft pfft!' Yes?" Matt asked, voice teasing.

Tabitha's ruby orbs flashed open into daggers, from once being soft and proud telling their story. 

"WHAT?"

"It's true~" He wiggled his fingers along his neck and gave a smile, "Much like a fish in the ocean! All bright colors or others decorating themselves in sea life to look bigger than they appear! You now hold those horns and instead of using them for their proper use, you flash them off and most people back off!"

"I COULD wield them though-" Tabitha hissed then squeaked as Matt took hold of the other and boomed out happily, "Your so cute little man~"

"Your affection is disgusting!"

"Let me see you wear the hoodie! Please?" Matt begged, releasing Tabitha just slightly and handing over the hoodie.

((This bit takes inspiration from a picture, word for word it's so adorable and I wish I knew the Tumblrs name))

"If you'll stop pestering me, Brute!"

Tabitha took hold of the hoodie and slipped it upon their head, three strands of hair stuck out as always.

With a sigh, the smaller of the two looked upwards and held out their hands and said pointedly, "There's nothing much to show.. Happy now?"

((This is where the word for word and comic ends that gave me the inspiration))

"Matt?"

Sapphire eyes blinked at the smaller Admin. His mouth open in silent shock at what he was seeing.

A proud form before his eyes, a graceful form, an ADORABLE form!

"Brute?"

Tapping his blue streaked forehead, Tabitha blinked slowly and asked, head tilting, feeling lost, "You okay?"

"You need to wear it more often little man!"

"What for?"

With a loud squeal of disapproval, Tabitba pushed Matt's kissing face away, the other's answer to their question only shone this way.

"I most certainly will NOT be wearing this hoodie upon my head again now that I know why YOU want me to!"

"Your super smart, super cute, your just amazing little Makuhita man!"

"You are CRUSHING ME!"

Tucking the angry ball of an Admin into his arms, Matt purred happily, his head fitting just right between the horns upon Tabitha's hooded head.

Tabitha themself sighed softly before leaning backwards into his muscler body and mused, voice burning Matt from the inside into giving his little man a kiss upon the hooded head, "Your simply pure and sweet, and adorable, you big Brute~"


End file.
